therian_sage_hogans_herosfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Therian Sage Hogans Heros Wiki
Welcome to Hogans Heros! This site should help us to keep track where facilities are located and what is going on. List of all guild domains: 'Hawkoria': Plains of Hawkoria : (no buildings yet) Riverwood Forest : (no buildings yet) Whitestone fields : Mansion 33 (54), Woodcutting 39, Quarry 34, Sewing 38, Herbalism 43, Jewelry 38, Carpentry 44, Tanning 39, Mega Stone Factory 52/50, Hunting 47 , Engineering 59 Highaerie Hills : Masonary 43, Quarry 39, Woodworking 42, Outpost 25 Goldenfog plains : (no buildings yet) Shortpoint Forest : Giantyard 30 Silver Mountains : Vertical Mine for Jewels 39, Quarry 35, Outpost 26 Longwatch Hills : (no buildings yet) Gruffgoat Hills : (no buildings yet) Berrywood Forest : Giantyard 39, Outpost 26 Threebrothers Mountains : HQ: Headquaters 10, Manor 45 ; Building Materials: Vertical Mine for Prospection 36, Quarry 39, Vertical Mine for Jewels 37, Outpost 21 Kingfalcon Mountains : (no buildings yet) 'Lanfar': Loudthunder forest : Vertical Mine for Jewels 39, Giantyard 39, Outpost 23 Howling Swamps : Stadium (fights around 50) Hills of the Seven Mirrors : (no buildings yet) Whispering forest : Vertical Mine for Prospection 36, Metallurigcal Factory 50/50, Outpost 23 Shortblades Mountains : Quarry 39, Archeology 40, Outpost 21 Renaissance Mountains : Quarry 45, Vertical Mine for Prospection 32, Outpost 21 Giant Plains : (no buildings yet) Huntingwood : Giantyard 39 Den : Vertical Mine for Prospection 35 'Current projects ('and who is responsible, please add if something is missing): Fish Festival (Euphemia) Vertical mine for Jewels - Shortblade Mountains (Squiggle) Materials we can get: (* = passiv gathering possible at this site) Borm: Lump 1, Sand 1-5 (Renaissance Mountains)* Granite: Lump: 2, Sand 1-5 (Highaerie Hills)* Lanferite: Lump 1, Sand 1-5 (Renaissance Mountains)* Lanferite: Lump 1 60%, Sand 1-5 ; Marapis Lump 1, Sand 1-5 (Shortblades Mountains)* Limestone: Lump:1 87%, Sand: 1-5 (Whitestone fields)* Marl Lump:1, Sand: 1-5 (Whitestone fields)* Sandstone Lump 2, Sand 1-5 (Silver Mountains)* Slate Lump: 2, Sand 1-5 (Threebrothers Mountains)* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Acacia Log 2-5 (Huntingwood) Cedar Log 3-6, Firewood 2-4 (Shortpoint Forest) Chanderian Log 2-5 (Huntingwood) Exanese Log 2-5 (Loudthunder forest)* Fir Log 3-6, Firewood 3-6 (Shortpoint Forest) Fir Log 3-6 Firewood 3-6 (Loudthunder forest)* Maple Log 3-6 Firewood 2-4 (Loudthunder forest)* Maple Log 3-6, Firewood 2-4 (Huntingwood) Nuertesilicio Log 3-6 (Loudthunder forest)* Oak Log 2-5, Firewood 2-4 (Shortpoint Forest) Pine Log 3-6, Firewood 2-4 (Berrywood Forest)* Solone Log 2-4 40% (Huntingwood) Yew Log 2-4 70% (Loudthunder forest) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Amber 1-4 (Silver Mountains)* Casserite 1 10% (Den) Citrine 1-4 (Loudthunder forest)* Emerald 1-4 (Loudthunder forest)* Garnet 1-4 (Loudthunder forest)* Jade 1-4 (Loudthunder forest)* Lapis-Lazuli 1-4 (Threebrothers Mountains)* Morganite 1-4 (Threebrothers Mountains)* Onyx 1-4 (Silver Mountains)* Ruby 1-4 (Threebrothers Mountains)* Spirit Stone 1-3 70% (Loudthunder forest)* Tanzanite 1-4 (Loudthunder forest)* Tsavorite 1-4 (Silver Mountains)* Turquise 1-4 (Silver Mountains)* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nuggets: Blueroc 1-2 38% (Whispering forest)* Copper 2-3 (Renaissance Mountains)* Iron 1-3 (Threebrothers Mountains)* Iron 2-3 (Renaissance Mountains)* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ore: Azurite 2-19 (Den) Azurite 1-10 88% (Threebrothers Mountains)* Blueroc 1-6 (Den) Blueroc 1-5 88% (Whispering forest)* Casserite 2-22 (Den) Domane 1-6 (Renaissance Mountains)* Hematite 2-22 (Renaissance Mountains)* Hematite 2-18 (Den) Hermatite 2-17 (Threebrothers Mountains)* Odiemel 1-6 98% (Den) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Cluster: Kryanite 1 29% (Den) Materials we still miss (please complete list as necessary) Silver nuggets Odiemel nuggets latest activities Kategorie:Wiki